The Dawn of Slumber
by Ghost Wrider 117
Summary: A tender moment between Chip and Gadget before bed. Oneshot.


Chip set the Ranger Wing down gently in front of the hangar. He flipped the master switch off and the propellers sighed as the electric motors shut down. He inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly. Looking to his right, Dale was sound asleep in the seat next to him and Chip smacked his shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Wake up, Dale. We're home."

Dale snorted and came awake with a start as Chip shrugged out of the harness and climbed out. They secured the Ranger Wing in the hangar as quietly as they could and crept inside. The treehouse was dark, as Monty, Zipper, and Gadget were asleep. Foxglove could be most anywhere at this time which, according to the watches hanging on the wall, was currently 1:49AM.

Dale dragged past him, hardly more awake now than when they landed, and off to the room he once shared with Chip. Chip stood in the hallway off the main room for a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. When they had, he slowly opened the bedroom door and slipped quietly inside.

The moonlight mixing with the lights of the city streamed softly through the window, casting a silver lining along the blanket shrouded figure lying in the bed, and casting her hair in monochrome. He stood there drawing in the sight of her as gratefully as he drew breath, and tried to imagine how he'd ever lived without her, unaware of the passing of time. After a while, attuned to him as she always seemed to be (evidently even in slumber), her voice came sleepily from across the room.

"Are you going to stand there the rest of the night?"

He smiled. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I am, so come to bed."

He slipped his bomber jacket from his shoulders and hung it from the peg on the door. Eschewing his nightshirt and cap, he slid into the bed. As he pulled the blanket over him, Gadget rolled over, wrapping her arm around him and entertwining her legs with his. She lay her head against his chest and he held her close against him and sighed contentedly.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I don't sleep well when you're not beside me, anyway."

"It doesn't feel right, does it?"

"No."

"I feel the same way."

"How did the delivery go?"

"Just fine. They should have enough medical supplies to last a good while."

"How's Pop Top?"

Chip chuckled. "He's found Buddhism much more agreeable than worshiping soda pop."

Gadget let out a short, sleepy laugh. "Better assistants, I bet."

Chip tenderly kissed her forehead. "You were certainly in rare form that day. You're a sweetheart, sweetheart, but God help anyone who pisses you off."

"Darn right," she replied through a yawn. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and snuggled closer to him.

Her breathing evened out as she drifted back to sleep. This was Chip's favorite time of day, these few minutes before slumber. Holding Gadget close, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her against him. Breathing in her scent.

Here in the bed they shared, in these close and tender moments, a feeling washed over him that was like no other. A feeling of peace and contentment. Of closeness, and of being complete. Even if she were awake, they rarely talked. He would lay still, holding her, stroking her hair until sleep took him. Often he would resist the call of slumber, fighting to stay awake as long as possible and bask in the warmth that filled his soul.

He could not imagine life without her. There would BE no life without her. Only a long dark corridor to walk alone. They often faced danger in their work. Sometimes grave danger. And in those times, fear burned through his heart and soul like it never had before. Fear not for himself, but for her. He feared the agony of losing her, as she must also. And he knew it was doubtful that he and Gadget would be as lucky as Baucis and Philemon.

So he relished these precious few minutes every night, here in the dawn of slumber. Looked forward to them all through the day. And gave fervent thanks in his prayers that God saw fit to bless him with such a gift as Gadget's love.

As sleep finally claimed him, he strained against his drooping eyes, and as he did every night with his last waking breath, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Gadget."


End file.
